1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface mounting device, and more particularly, to a surface mounting device on which work can be performed more efficiently and correctly by providing one or more moving means movable together or independently to a predetermined portion of an X-Y gantry.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a conventional surface mounting device of a semiconductor device is constructed so that a pattern for an electronic component is acknowledged by an image processing method and a position for mounting the component on a printed circuit board is determined.
A conventional surface mounting device of a semiconductor device is shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional semiconductor device 1 is comprised of an X-Y frame 2, a head 3 which is supported for movement in an X-Y direction, a component supplying portion 4, a position determining portion 5, and a conveyor 7 for carrying a printed circuit board 6. Furthermore, the X-Y frame 2 is comprised of an X frame 2b and a Y frame 2a. 
An operation of the semiconductor device having the above construction is as follows.
When the X-Y frame is controlled to operate by a driving means (not shown), the head 3 is moved to an electronic component 8 mounted on the component supplying portion 4. At this time, the electronic component 8 is disposed within a subject area of a photographing means in a mounting direction.
The suction nozzle 3a grasps the electronic component by a vacuum suction method as the suction means, which is connected to the suction nozzle 3a of the head 3. In this state, the head 3 moves to the position determining portion 5 to be mounted on the component as the X-Y frame 2 is controlled to operate by the driving means.
Next, the head 3 moves to a position that is determined by the position determination portion 5 on the printed circuit board, which is carried by the conveyor 7. Accordingly, the electronic component 8 grasped by the suction nozzle 3a of the head 3 is mounted.
The suction nozzle 3a of the head 3 allows the electronic component 8 to be released by stopping the suction means connected thereto. By the foregoing operations, one electronic component 8 is mounted on the printed circuit board 6.
The conventional semiconductor device includes the X-Y frame having a plurality of the suction nozzles. However, to mount the component sucked to the nozzle on the printed circuit board, only one component by one operation should be mounted on the printed circuit board by the operation of the X-Y frame.
This causes production efficiency to be deteriorated. Further, if the X-Y frame operates incorrectly, a mounting speed becomes low and if the X-Y frame is constructed to be large, it is hard to achieve a satisfactory speed and correction thereof.
Accordingly, the present invention has been invented to solve the above problems. It is an object to provide a surface mounting device on which a picking and placing operation for a component can be performed more efficiently by constructing in various form moving means and sub moving means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surface mounting device on which precision can be improved by mounting a component using a small gantry when distance movement is necessary and by moving a plurality of the moving means together or independently within a predetermined working area.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a surface mounting device comprising one or more X, Y frames for moving in a predetermined direction together or independently; main driving means disposed at a selected portion of the X, Y frames for driving the one or more X, Y frames; one or more moving means disposed on the one or more X, Y frames and having one or more manipulators movable in a predetermined direction together or independent; sub driving means for driving the one or more moving means together or independently; one or more head and vision portions disposed on the moving means; and a component supplying portion for supplying a component to the one or more head and vision portions.